Mani y Hati
by Caro Ji
Summary: Mani era su cachorro y él lo protegería de cualquier cosa, excepto de Hati. La caza entre ellos era eterna y no podía detenerse, solo hasta que Hati lo atrapará. Este fic participa en el Festival navideño de las páginas de FB: We love Drarry y I love BottomHarry, con temática Creatures y esto es lo que he conseguido. Espero que les guste.


**Mani y Hati**

 _Resumen: Mani era su cachorro y él lo protegería de cualquier cosa, excepto de Hati. La caza entre ellos era eterna y no podía detenerse, solo hasta que Hati lo atrapará._

 _Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece y solo he tomado algunos personajes para diversión y perversión._

 _Notas iniciales: Este fic participa en el Festival navideño de las pagi9nas de FB: We love Drarry y I love BottomHarry, con temática Creatures y esto es lo que he conseguido. Espero que les guste._

:::::::

Algo extraño estaba pasando, Fenrir lo sabía y no podía ser ninguna casualidad. Remus había desaparecido demasiado tiempo, más del que se tomaba para visitar a sus amigos. 

Definitivamente era mala la situación y Fenrir estaba por ir en busca de su pareja. Dejaría la manada por unos días y regresaría tan pronto tuviera a Remus a su lado. 

Eran los últimos días de octubre y el frío empezaba a calar en el cuerpo de todos, Fenrir solo atinó a jalar su capa roída sobre su espalda de nuevo mientras revisaba el área cercana a un valle. Había viajado un par de días en busca de Remus y recién encontraba pistas que señalaban un camino para encontrarlo. Volvió a repasar el lugar y solo encontró la nada y una villa en medio del valle. El olor de Remus era más intenso, pero se perdía en un punto determinado y Fenrir había terminado haciendo guardia para toparse con el castaño delgado, de su manada y familia. 

…

31 de octubre, 1981 

Esto era malo, demasiado para ser cierto. El Lord Oscuro estaba en el Valle y el olor de Remus persistía en el lugar. Fenrir vio todo tan cerca como pudo y todo a cabo en un instante, una luz verde resplandeció y el silencio regreso al valle, para luego ser echado por el llanto de un cachorro. Fenrir dudó, no tenía tiempo si quería averiguar si Remus había estado ahí o si podría obtener nuevas pistas para continuar su búsqueda, se dirigió a la casa semi destruida y encontró el intenso aroma de la muerte, del fuego y del dolor. Buscó desesperado una pista solo encontró a un mocoso llorando, un mocoso que tenía el aroma de Lupin por todas partes. Fenrir lo miró cuando el llanto se detuvo un momento y un gorgojo triste salió de sus rosados labios. Era un mocoso curioso y parecía ser parte de la familia de Remus 

Fenrir solo dudó un instante, antes de cargar al pequeño en sus brazos y envolverlo en la sucia capa. Si Remus era tan bueno como creía, entonces él sabría que Fenrir se había llevado al cachorro e iría a casa de nuevo. 

Remus estuvo de regreso pronto. 

Sin saberlo, Fenrir había adoptado al cachorro como suyo y ahora se podía ver a Mani, como lo había llamado, de un lado a otro mientras Lucas, otro cachorro, lo perseguía por el claro donde toda la manada vivía. 

Remus había tenido que decidir, si Harry era transformado o no y cuando pensó que era lo mejor, él mismo lo hizo. Junto con su cambio, recibió un nuevo nombre y a su vez, los interminables cuidados de Lupin hacia él. 

Los siguientes años de la vida de Mani, había corrido como agua del río. Era un cachorro saludable y para su décimo cumpleaños, Fenrir y Remus lo habían llevado a cazar su primera presa. Una experiencia gratificante y un venado, de premio. 

En su catorceavo cumpleaños, su padre lo protege de la astuta mirada del oscuro mago que había entrado por las barreras. El hombre encapuchado, de orbes rojos y piel pálida, y cuando el Lord, como lo llaman, posa su mirada sobre él, Mani no puede evitar gruñir y alejarse lentamente de su vista. Ese mismo día, Fenrir y su manada se unen al ejército de un mago oscuro, eso sin saberlo. 

Dos años después, la Guerra estalla y la manada de Fenrir se ve involucrada. Fenrir solo decide llevar a los machos fuertes y hábiles, algunos sumisos son llevados al frente. Fenrir y Mani discuten sobre si debe o no ir también. Mani se niega a dejar a su padre en eso solo, de alguna forma espera que el hecho de que su manada esté involucrada, sea su culpa. Fenrir se niega y cuando por fin Remus interviene, Mani está hecho una furia de casi dieciséis años. 

Mani asiste a la batalla en medio del callejón Diagon, un lugar muy concurrido y ahora lleno de fuego y muerte. Hechizos arrojados de un lado a otro, humo inundando la nariz de todos y escombros arrojados por los suelos como astillas y aserrín de las lanzas que hacen en casa, compara Mani. Escucha desde su posición, entre la unión de tres tejados, la potente voz se su padre. Lo busca con la mirada y lo observa luchar contra tres magos que visten de forma ridícula, uno moreno, una mujer extraña y un hombre cojo. 

No ve a Remus por ningún lado, Mani sospechaba que no estaría ahí hasta que lo localiza con su usual capa de piel de venado, que le cubre la cara con la enorme capucha. Sonríe cuando ataca al hombre cojo y este cae al suelo. El moreno se gira, pero se arrepiente de su decisión cuando ve al castaño y su cuerpo cae a lado de un montón de escombros. La mujer no se ve por ningún lado. Su padre y Remus pelean un momento y siguen luchando. 

En ese momento sólo son capaces de pensar en el bienestar de Mani. Ellos desconocen que el cachorro, como aún se empeñan en llamarlo, está en medio de la lucha y a punto de ser descubierto por el Lord Oscuro. 

Entonces sucede lo esperado de alguna forma, Mani es encontrado por el Lord. 

-¡Hey! ¿La has visto? 

-¿De qué hablas? 

-De la luna. Hoy es excepcionalmente hermosa. 

El dialogo es corto pero extraño, Mani esta confuso y mira al cielo cuando el Lord baja del techo en donde lo encontró. La luna brilla y las estrellas se encuentran salpicadas sobre el firmamento. 

Mani mira la batalla que se desarrolla en el callejón y es hasta que ve a Remus siendo acorralado por tres magos es que decide salir de su escondite. se le lanza al cuello al más cercano, el hombre pelirrojo batalla para intentar quitárselo de encima pero Mani refuerza su agarre. Remus entra en acción después de ver al cachorro en medio de la batalla y deja inconscientes a sus antiguos camaradas del clan Wesley. 

La batalla termina y el lado oscuro es el vencedor, Fenrir y el clan de lobos regresan a su claro y Mani recibe una insinuación más por parte del Lord. 

-Hati te encontrara Mani y no podrás huir de sus garras... 

Lo escucha decir el joven lobo, no entiende bien las palabras y cuando le pregunto sobre ello a su padre, él niega lo que está sucediendo y le dice que no se preocupe, que solo son divagaciones del Lord. Mani no lo cree así. 

El cumpleaños diecisiete de Mani lo es todo, ahora es un adulto y la manda celebra por ello. El futuro jefe ha dado un enorme paso y ahora es cuando se debe demostrar como un líder. Ellos nunca sabrían que Mani no sería líder, o al menos no de ellos. 

Durante la noche del cumpleaños de Mani, el Lord se presenta y decide llevarse a Mani por las buenas o por las malas. Fenrir sabía que eso sucedería pero desea evitarlo y cuando el Lord lo amenaza con la varita de sauco, el joven lobo lo detiene y le dice que no toque ni un solo pelo de su manada.

La noche despliega una onda maravillosa cuando Mani saca a flote su aura y el ambiente se tiñe de magia. El Lord sonríe y se desaparece con Mani de la mano. 

Cuanta la leyenda que Mani era el hermano de Skoll, el lobo que perseguía a la diosa del sol hasta devorarla. A su vez, Hati era quien perseguía a Mani para devorarlo. 

Ninguno espero que Mani y Hati, fueran seres terrenales y su hambre de caza los llevara a otro punto. 

_Notas finales:_ _  
_

___Leyenda tomada de la civilización celta._ __

 _Nota de la Autora:_ _  
_

___Esta idea se me ocurrió justo después de encontrar una imagen de Harry como cachorro de lobo y siendo abrazado por Fenrir. Algo extraño pero genial XD pero no deseaba hacer ningún fic sobre ellos, yo quería mi primer trabajo con el Tomarry, así que… aquí está!_ _  
_

___Gracias a quienes leyeron, espero les gustará._


End file.
